Killing Is Her Hobby
by ToxicThreat
Summary: This is something i made up on my own x3 hehe. Also me and my friend had did this on Facebook haha, so there's alot of POV change. Enjoy :D Review  hehe
1. Chappie 1

Hey Everyone! First chapter of my new story! ^_^ Hehe Awsome~! Anyways, yea so here's the deal. There are alot of POV changes due to the fact me and my friend wrote it together...on facebook messages. :P With that being said ENJOY! ^_^

(Yes...Me and my friend made this on out own. We own this story :D We used a few references from another anime but yea xD haha))

**Riyoku POV**

It was a rainy day. I stepped out of my house gazing at the sky feeling every drop of rain coming down on to my face. I wasn't so sure where I was going but all I knew is that I needed to go on an adventure. My father gave me this sword before he passed away. It's called a kenshin meaning life. It has strange powers that are unknown. My mission is to avenge my father's death, collect the 10 dragon shards and defeat the evil person who killed my father. My name is Riyoku Zenko and whoever stops me...I will definitely not hesitate to kill them.

**Princess POV**

I sat inside my house but then decided to go out. 5 Of my trusted guards had come with me. 4 To hold up the small shaded, waterproof cover chair (seen on the avatar). As a princess I have to keep dry. It's my duty to do what I please, when I want to heh. My name is Toyoki Yachima, Princess of one of the many great villages. But, I am otherwise known as Rem, demon and holder of 3 dragon shards "Hn."

**Ryoku's POV**

While walking in the rain my mood was angry. After my father's death which was 5 years ago, I never smiled. Happiness won't solve anything. Only action and death! I've been walking for hours, passing people that I don't even know. They all looked at me with my sword on my back. With just a glare they all ran away "what the hell were they looking at?" I said with a deep voice. I entered a small village with poor people who paid no attention to me. I went to a bar to go get something to eat. Deadly warriors were inside but I didn't care. I sat by the table looking down at it "I'll have one beer please!" I took out the money and the waiter went right away to go get me the beer.

**Princess POV**

I kept going out of the village to one of my villages inside the large complex of villages. The 5th guard was one of my favorites. "Omashu, it's sad that this village is so...poor..." I stated, not really having any emotion. Some say I was spoiled brat, some say I should be happy. True happiness lies only to someone who has died a righteous death. That's what I think. Humph. "We are here M'lady." Omashu stated. The guards put the chair down and had let me out. Omashu covered me with the umbrella-

**Ryoku's POV**

The waiter came to me with the beer and gave me a smile "Get out of my face." I said, and drank a sip of the beer. 3 of the deadly warriors that were in the bar heard me say this and pulled me out of the bar and pushed me on the ground. I got back up dusting myself off, my hair covering my eyes creating a shadow on my face. "Hey kid! You got something that belongs to us." One of the warriors said. "That sword right there...hand it over nice and easy and we won't hurt you...MUCH!" The second laughed. "Let's just kill him and return the sword to the king already" The third one smirked and said as they all closed in on me. I took held the sword with one hand. I held it tightly and in the blink of an eye I put it back inside my sheath. The 3 warriors were cut in half, Blood was everywhere and the rain washed it away. "I t looks like I over did it a little. heh...oh well. Life isn't easy anyways." I said with a small smirk.

**Princess POV**

While my 5 guards were walking with me in the middle, I turned to a strange boy, I smelt a faint smell of blood. "Hn?" I smirked at him, a devilish smirk and looked at his sword. Omashu caught a glimpse of him and his sword and smirked as well. My smirk had subsided and i turned back around. "Omashu. You saw it too...he has the sword i was looking for..." "Yes. I see princess..." Omashu said. I looked forward and i closed my eyes. "We will find him later. For now let's go to the nearest tavern. I need rest" I stated. Omashu nodded and we kept walking.


	2. Chappie 2

**Okay guys here ya go! ^_^ I own everything. Also this IS NOT an Inuyasha ff. It's based on it though. The same time period i geuss. x3 Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Ryoku's pov**

I slowly turned my head. I looked at you with anger, but since you were walking away I sighed and walked out of the village and climbed up a mountain. It took me about 3 hours to reach the top. Once I was on top I fell on my back, looking at the sky breathing heavy. Next to me were 2 dragon shards, The fire and earth. I was surprised and I quickly picked them up and I added their power into my sword. Now im able to use fire and earth attacks. I jumped back up on my feet and jumped down the mountain rolling on the floor "2 down...5 to go! Fire, water, earth, ice, wind, thunder, lighting ..."

**Princess Pov**

I sensed that the 2 shards were being used and I knew the exact location. I went into the tavern and got a room. Then sat on my bed waiting for Omashu to help me "Omashu, I sense that the shards had been combined to the sword, held by that weakling... humph, he wouldn't know what hit him...Since I already have 3, this won't be a problem...'Three plus 2 is 5...I wonder what he's going to do with those shards...hmm...Probably something stupid...just like his father..heh. He was so easy to kill; even with the shards...humph...I have thunder, lighting and ice, 3 of the more powerful elements...Hn...' Omashu, I am ready for bed" I said aloud with a small smirk. He nodded and wrapped me under the two blankets I had and then I "went to bed" while he walked into the other room

**Ryoku's POV**

It was getting dark, I was walking for hours trying to find the other dragon shards but I was too tired. My body kept pushing me to go further on and not give up. It started to rain again and I fell on my knees and put my hands on the floor. My heart was pumping fast and I had no energy left. My eyes were closed and I passed out. While on the floor I started to have nightmares about my father's death. It made me feel even weaker. So I just laid there for the whole night with no one to help me.

"_**Ryoku! Ryoku! You must leave at once! I don't want to see you get hurt!" My father said. I nodded and ran behind one of the pillars in the dark dungeon. I had stood there horrified. I wanted to help my father so bad, but he said no…I didn't want to make anything worse…**_

_**I looked at the young girl who was attacking my father. She had 3 of the dragon shards. I examined the part of her face I could see over the long dark purple hooded cloak. She had long hair, but I couldn't make out the color, it was so dark. Her bright luminous eyes were looking at my father with malice. She had pulled out two daggers, one with 2 shards and another with 1. **_

_**She had then pulled it up and in front of my father, letting out a large blast of lightning which struck his father. "NO! DADDY!" He screamed as his father had fallen on the ground dead.**_

**Princess POV**

After a few hours of rest, I had gotten up and changed into a black cloak, my hair changed from a dark black to a silvery white. I took my 3 shards and put them into a compartment inside the hooded cloak. I had then snuck out and walked towards the mountain that I sensed the boy. I a few times, easily getting to the top 'Hmm...the shards are near...and so is the sword...so I was right...they did fuse...' I thought quietly and walked along the mountain side in the rain. I then saw him laying on the ground and the sword with the shards there as well 'Found them...Hm...' I bent down and gently picked the sword up.

**Narrators POV**

While still on the floor Ryoku grabbed the princess's leg tightly. He then got up and attempted to throw her on the other side of him still holding her leg. But it was no use. She had disappeared and reappeared 2 feet away from him. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at her face not hesitating to kill her. "Wait a minute..."He looked at her for a good minute and then took the hood off her head and took a good look at her face "...you're that girl from before aren't you? what the hell were you doing with my sword huh? Do you seriously want to get killed?" He yelled, pointing the sword closer to her face, almost touching her nose.

Princess Toyoki showed no fear but amusement. She disappeared quickly then re-appeared behind him with one of her small katana's (swords) at his neck" I should be asking you that question. Hmph. Riyoku Zenko...you should remember who I am. After all, I must have left a painful memory in your head not too long ago." Her voice was sinister, yet soft. Toyoki pulled the sword away from her face and put her hand on his back, a huge shock of lightning had pushed him forward into a rock hard. "Hn..."

Once his body was forced through the rock he got up, the side of his head bleeding. He took a good look at Toyoki then remembered who killed his father. "you...YOUR THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY FATHER!" Ryoku ran towards Toyoki fast. He jumped in the air about to punch you but quickly flash stepped behind her and kicked her in the air. Finally he jumped and did an axe kick right on Toyoki's head sending her back to the ground.

**Ryoku's POV **

Once I landed I grabbed your coat with both my hands about to punch you to death. "I can't believe that you killed my father! You son of a bitch! What did my father ever do to you huh? Do you realize the rough life I had to live without him! No one to love me or care for me, but your face says it all. You don't give a damn don't you!" I raised my fist and punched you extremely hard in the face. My knuckles broke but I ignored every pain that I felt. After the outrage, I breathed heavily.

**Princess POV**

I looked at you a little mad but calm. "My my my, aren't you the mad one...Your father was the evil one...He killed both my parents and my family. You don't see me crying or complaining about It." my body easily regained its strength and all the bruises and cuts disappeared. I kicked you hard in the stomach, and then back flipped a few feet away. I then put my hand out and a huge lightning strike had went from my hand to the ground then glided across the ground to you, hitting you hard in the center of your stomach."Hn, and plus...What you're looking at is only the form of a girl I stole. She was dying so I did her a favor and bring her back to life, but in return I put my soul in her body, possessing her..." I smirked menacingly, my teeth showing.

* * *

Hey! How'd ya like it? x3 Hehe hope you did! Please Review!


	3. Chappie 3

**Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you wait so long. I was caught up in school work ect. :I -Sigh- Anyways, please enjoy the chapter, please reveiw.**

**I do own this story and all the characters. (Special Thanks to my friend who played Ryouku's Pov)**

**

* * *

**

**Ryoku's POV**

A whole lot of blood came out my mouth and stomach. I held my stomach tightly and I slowly stood up wobbling towards her "M-my father...would never...*cough* do...such a thing...like that! H-h-he's innocent. YOU'RE JUST A LIAR!" I walked a little fast to her about to punch her again but as I was an inch away from her and passed out and fell on her shoulder. I lost too much blood and I couldn't feel my body…. 'Shit! I can't…let her win like this!' I thought, before passing out.

**Princess POV**

I looked at Ryoku sighed and looked at the sun which was about to come up "Hn...This won't be a fair fight now would it...?" I got a little closer knelt down, and turned him over. I then used my healing abilities and healed him half way, then helped calm his mind by using the special technique I learned that would help people sleep better. I then disappeared back into the tavern saying "We will meet again shortly." I then left, leaving the sword on the ground

**Ryoku's Pov**

I just laid there. I had dreams about "something" and I was about to smile but I quickly woke up and looked around me. I quickly got up trying to look for Princess Toyoki but I saw no one. I sighed and punched the floor hard "I can't believe that she...killed my father...I got to know more about my past. I HAVE TO FIND HER AND THE SHARDS!"

**Princess POV**

I arrived back at the tavern and my hair changed back to a pitch black. I laid in the room, taking a small nap to regain my strength, having a vision about what would happen in the future. It said possibly I would be killed and everything would return to normal, or, that Ryoku will be killed and the world would be ruled by me and my council. 'Hn..' I thought, pondering about it.

**Ryoku's POV**

I picked up my sword and began running. When I held my sword I was able to sense where she and the shards were. "Hmm...So that's how she was able to use those elements. I got to get them back before she destroys this world." I ran faster and faster getting closer to Princess Toyoki with each step. My heart started pounding but I had no fear and continued my journey. "HERE I COME!"

**Princess POV**

I sensed where he was and got up quickly. "OMASHU! OMASHUUU!" I yelled in a small panic. "Yes yes princess! What causes you to panic!" he said, barding in the room, a bit frightened. "Send more guards and tell the ones that are here to stand guard by my window, my door and the door of the tavern. Make sure the guards at home come quickly! There is someone after me...and I haven't gained my strength as of yet." -Omashu nodded and told the guards telepathically to come to the tavern, since we weren't far from our original home. Moments later, Headed our way was around 200 guards flashing quickly also 4 assassins ready to help. 'Damn...this is bad...I shouldn't be afraid...but I haven't recovered from those punches...grr...my regeneration must have stopped in the middle somehow...' I thought to myself and laid back down trying to rest. The guards came over and guarded the tavern. Even the roof, leaving no blind spots. All windows were guarded in my room and 2 assassins in my room. One of the more skilled out by my door along with 7 guards. 'Damn…'

**Ryoku's POV**

Once I finally reached my destination I saw a whole bunch of guards guarding the tavern. On the inside I felt excited and I took out my sword. Fire started to flow around it and it shot up into the sky creating a huge fire dragon. I was shocked to see what kind of hidden powers were in the shards. I held my sword tightly and the fire dragon opened its mouth and a huge fire ball came down only attacking every last guard on the outside. When that was done the dragon went back inside my sword and I kicked the door open and ran inside. More guards came at me with their weapons but I easily dodged all of their attacks and sliced up every last one to pieces making sure that they were dead. Blood was every even on me-"*huff...huff...huff...* it looks like...I got all of them." I walked up to the princess's room and the 2 guards that were in front of her door, I just glared at them and they ran away. I used my sword to cut the door in half and I saw her sleeping. "WAKE UP! IVE COME FOR A REMATCH! JUST YOU AND ME! RIGHT NOW!"

**Princess POV**

The assassins that were in my room had glared at you but then saw that you have defeated all the guards easily. They had looked at me and disappeared. I kept resting somewhat aware of what was going on. "nnn..." The wounds from earlier were noticeable and my stomach was starting to hurt. 'I must have...over done it...why is this happening? This never..Happened before.' I thought still resting up, trying to gain as much strength as possible. 'Has the shards deceived me?'

**Ryoku's POV**

I waited a while for her to get up but then I got tired of waiting so I walked towards Princess Toyoki's bed and flipped it over making the mattress fall on top of her. "Get the hell up! I'm not gonna kill you on the spot. You've helped me to regain my strength and it won't be fair if I just killed you in an instant so GET UP and let's start our final battle!"

**Princess POV**

I woke up and looked at you, getting from under the mattress. "...OMASHU! OMASHU! Where is...O-Omashu!" I held my stomach and sat up 'Hn...'I pointed at you and let out a huge lightning strike straight from my finger to your abdomen. "I c-cannot fight in the mornings...nor the afternoons...you've slaughtered the only family I had left...Hn…" I stated, referring to Omashu. I wobbled up and stood still holding my stomach which was starting to bleed. "Hugh…." I collapsed back on the floor, bleeding from my stomach.

**Ryoku's POV**

Before the lighting hit me I put my sword in front of me and the lighting went right into it. "Well then...you're really wasting my time! But since you're on the floor I guess I got no choice but to kill you." I raised my sword up in the air with one arm about to kill her, feeling a bit guilty of what she had said before… "have a nice time in hell." I stated about to strike.

Princess POV

I growled and got up slowly. I then took a deep breath and blew hard, a gust of wind pushing Ryoku back hard. I then went towards him, flashing in front of him my katana appearing in front of me. I un sheathed it and slashed at him furiously at his abdomen and throat, using every little bit of strength I had left. "Die! You're an abomination to life, society and all living things on this earth!" I yelled. I kept slashing away at him not wanting to stop.

**Ryoku's POV**

With every slash I was getting weaker, I knew that I was close to my death and I sighed, closed my eyes and remembered what terrible things she did to my father. I had remembered everything when I was 11 years old. My eyes quickly opened in anger and I yelled angrily. I grabbed my sword and strangely it started to turn gold with gold light shining in the room. I pushed Toyoki back and then jabbed the sword right through her in the stomach. I then sat on the floor looking down and breathing heavily.

**Princess POV**

I looked at her surprised and shocked. I had fallen to the ground, bleeding heavily, a hole in my stomach. I gasped for air and laid on the ground, like a fish out of water, I slowly felt weak. I couldn't regenerate anymore, I had stopped breathing all together and "died". My body started to transform into the beautiful princess I once was. My two shards falling to the ground and the third embedded in my head had also done the same. "Princess? Damn...the spell must have wore off...hn..." He said aloud, looking at me then looking at Ryoku with a smirk.


End file.
